


Offering (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, Body Paint, Collars, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Writing on the Body, light D/s dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nor, he reflects but does not say, would a real artist’s model be quite this distracting - would almost certainly not be half-hard beneath Hannibal where he straddles Will’s hips, would definitely not have made that feathery little half-whimper at the first brush stroke over his nipple, and would not be wearing Hannibal’s collar warm against his throat.</i>  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>A real artist’s model would not be nearly this much fun.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Offering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130630) by [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/pseuds/damnslippyplanet). 



> For the 'self-portrait' challenge at fan_flashworks. Hannibal is painting and as in the show, everything he does to Will forms a portrait of Hannibal just as much as it changes Will. 
> 
> The music used at the start and end is from Mahler's 4th symphony. Music does not occur behind speech at any time.
> 
> Thank you to damnslippyplanet for permission to podfic this!

[Offering](http://www.mediafire.com/download/krt2km0bcxq1qur/offering.mp3) at Mediafire and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vun7n62uzpztowj/offering.mp3?dl=0). If you find the volume too low, you can try these instead: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t89d53bsuxl18lq/offering_vol.mp3) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z1ombjzv24612uk/offering_vol.mp3?dl=0).

The file is 18.19 min / 17.5Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave damnslippyplanet some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.


End file.
